Family With Benefit
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: Normal people have friends with benefit. But Naruto has a family with benefit. And it is not normal. But hey what is normal about Naruto. Dont answer it, its a rhetorical question. Lemons and incest. Relatively peaceful world.
1. Milking Mama

_**Family with Benefits**_

**Chapter 1: Milking Mama**

Hey guys I'm back with new story._ So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

_**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. It also contains Incest. If you don't like it, Try not to read. **_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

_**.**_

_**Milking Mama**_

**Naruto's POV**

Hi there, I am Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Namikaze Naruto, yeah I know it's a long ass name but what can I do these names hold quite a weight so I have to use it to honour my ancestors. Well those things aside, I am 17 year old and I have a family with benefit. And again I know it's not normal and you normal people may have friends with benefit but not family with benefit. But hey what is normal about me. So here is the story of how it begun.

But before I tell you about my sexual adventure let me tell you a brief history of Shinobi world. It began with a lady named Otsutsuki Kaguya who ate the fruit of Shinju or rather known as the ten tailed creature. By eating that fruit she gained immense power and stopped the war which was going on during her time. Her motives were pure, she just wanted the power to stop the war but Shinju and she were not on the same page.

Enraged by this Shinju brought havoc and went on rampage. To stop this creature two men went against it. These men were Hogoromo and Shiva son of Kaguya. They were successful in defeating the creature. Hogoromo sealed the creature inside him thus becoming the first Jinchūriki.

Hogoromo lived a very happy life and became father to two sons Indra the elder son while Ashura was his younger son. As the time went by Hogoromo was unable to withhold the power of Shinju inside his body. He used his jutsu Banbutsu Sozo and divided the Shinju into Nine different creatures. On his death bed when it was time to choose a heir, he chose Indra as his heir. Ashura being the obedient son accepted his father's decision and cooperated his elder brother. And from the beginning Ashura never wanted to get tied to the throne. He was a free man, he wanted to roam around the world gain knowledge, preach the teaching of his father to other people. And he got what he wanted thus no bad blood between the brothers.

But before dying Hogoromo gave equal power to his both son, eye power to Indra and body power to Ashura. But the peace didn't last for long. Like a fragile glass it broke. The Western empire found about the power contained by the Nine bijuu and the wealth in the chakra land. At first came as a merchant for trade but with time they showed their true colour and launched attack to capture the bijuu's and loot the wealth.

But they were easily defeated by the Uchiha-Senju combo. While during the war Mytra daughter of Shiva took care of the Nine bijuu like they were her sibling thus forming a special bond with the bijuu's.

The Westerner's stopped but not for long. Before running away with their tails between legs the westerner's swore that they will come back with more power and will make the Chakra land pay for this.

Centuries went by war on small scale were still going on. The Descendant of Mytra known as Uzumaki formed their own village and lived a peaceful life. While taking this example the Uchiha-Senju build their own village in the Land Of Fires to effectively fight against the Invader's. To attract more clans to join Konoha Madara of the Uchiha clan and Hashirama of the Senju clan performed a spar in the forest displaying their power.

This place was later known as the Valley Of The Beginning. Following this lead land of Wind, Water, Earth, Lighting formed their own villages named as Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo respectively. The leaders of these villages were known as Kage. Uchiha Madara became the first Hokage of Konoha.

The invaders struck once again but this time on a very large scale. The five villages became one and fought with tooth and nail. It was a battle of continued for months. Thus gaining the Name First World War of east and west.

The elemental Nation won but lost many soldiers. Uchiha Madara sacrificed his life to protect his precious people from becoming the slaves of the invader's. He died protecting the Bijuus, but before dying he chose his successor. Her name was Hyūga Kotohime, the most powerful Hyuuga.

She was a beauty to behold. Long brown hair, slender figure and silvery white eyes that would penetrate any shield and walls. She was student of Madara and Madara taught her well.

Once again Second World War broke into the action. The invaders this time brought modern weapons of Navy and attacked the Island Of Uzushio, were the bijuu were with the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were outnumbered by 100:1 but they still fought to protect the bijuu's. They respected the bijuu's as living creature never considering them as the objects to obtain power and like hell they will allow others to use for power gaining. They fought the invader but it was their end. Save for few The Uzumaki were wiped out. The Second World War was once again won by Elemental Nation.

Kotohime retired as the Hokage due to grave injury and chose Nara Shimato as the Sandaime Hokage. The Nara whose mother was an Uzumaki. The only Nara with huge reserves of Chakra.

I think the invaders were stubborn and didn't know when to quit attack once again. This time they brought mechanical robots known as Sentinel's. The fight was one sided with the Sentinel winning. But then the hero entered the war. His Name was Namikaze Minato, son of Senju Mai and Namikaze Atsushi. Using his Hiraishin and Rasengan he destroyed each and every Sentinel's. Thus winning Third World war.

Later Minato became Yondaime Hokage. Minato married Uchiha Kushina granddaughter of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Etsuko. They become the parents of four children three daughters one son. And I am their Son. So thus my Name is so long. Two sisters are elder sister and one is younger than me. And now on with my adventure.

**Normal POV**

It was normal morning of Konoha; people were awake doing their jobs. But Naruto was not a morning person he was fast asleep in his bed, a small smile on his face indicating he was dreaming about his girlfriend Hyūga Hinata. Well Hinata was one of his girlfriends but she was on the top of list. She was his princess and both loved each other very much.

While he was dreaming he felt two soft orbs on his face. He knew what it was. They were the DD-cup breast of his mother. They were soft and were emitting strange warmth. He opened his eyes and loved the scene in front of his eyes.

This was a daily routine. His mother would greet him with such scene in the morning. "Good morning Naru-Chan wakey-wakey your breakfast is ready" said Kushina as she jiggled her breast in her hand. This was the invitation to Naruto to suck her dry of milk.

"Kaa-Chan why can't you ask Naruko-chan to drink the milk once in a while." He ask with irritation in his voice

"Well your Nee-chan is on mission and Naruko-Chan doesn't like milk. You are the only one who likes milk and I like it when you suck on my tits. Now don't be a baby and suck me dry" she said with a sing song voice

He sighed once again. It was true he liked his mother's milk, it was tasty and he loved to hold her breast. But now that he had a sex life with his girlfriends he was having explicit thoughts about his mother. And top of that his mother was an atomic sex bomb. His father was a one lucky bastard but Shinigami may keep his soul happy.

He latched his mouth on her right breast and began to suck on her nipples. "Ahhhh" moaned Kushina as pleasure waves ran through her spine "Oh Naru-Chan suck on them harder" she called out.

He continued to drink the sweet life giving liquid with gusto. While sucking he would some time use teeth to tease her nipples. This was routine but today was different. Due to the dream he had a massive boner and today the sounds she was making was very arousing. Unconsciously he groped her ass cheeks and began to kneed them.

He didn't know what came onto him but he wanted a release and he wanted just on the spot. The dam restraining Naruto from screwing his mother broke when she produced a sound of mewing and purring.

Slowly he began to turn the tables as Kushina was on the bottom and Naruto was on top of her. He removed his mouth from the right breast and now latched on the left one. To check the depth of the situation Naruto hiked her skirt up and began to caress her outer thigh.

Seeing and feeling no opposition he became more dareful. He began to grind his boner on her clothed pussy and was delighted to hear moans of pleasure. Once again detaching his mouth he looked into his mother's eye, they were half lidded and were filled with lust and most important thing it was for him.

"Kaa-Chan i cannot hold this arousal. Today I will fuck you. Its unbearable for me to only suck on you tits, I want to see everything, I want to fuck you." Said Naruto as he was completely lost in the ocean of lust

Kushina smiled but it was not your motherly smile, it was a smile given by a lover to another "Then go ahead Naruto, I have been waiting for this day and it has been long since I had good fuck." Said Kushina as gave him the go signal

No sooner those words left her mouth their clothes vanished like a drop of sweat in a tornado. Once again Naruto was on top of her and no clothes stopping them. He caught her lips in a kiss; Kushina replies the kiss with her tongue tracing his lips asking for permission to go in. Their tongues met as they clashed in erotic battle.

Their hands didn't remained idle as they roamed on each other's body. Kushina loved what she was feeling. She knew her son was a hunk. Her hands moved forwards and caught her price. It was fucking long and huge in size. Naruto on the other hand knew his mother's upper body now it was time to learn about lower geography.

Naruto removed his lips as Kushina whined due to the loss. "Patience Kaa-Chan, you waited so long so you can wait few minutes. Let me make you feel good." Said Naruto as he licked her neck and moved south. Giving her boobs a little teeth scratch he came to his destination. Her twat. Her pussy was beautiful light pink colored and signs of her giving birth.

He wetted his finger with his spit and entered his index finger into her twat. Due to a long dry spell her pussy was tight. Slowly-slowly he began to pump a single digit causing her to moan. Adding another finger he began to tease her clit. The moment he sucked on her clit she bucked her hips wanting more action.

"Naru-Chan let me also please you." She said, complying her wish Naruto shifted his body and now they were in classic 69 position

Seeing the meat stick in front of her face Kushina licked her lips and took his cock head into her mouth and fondled his sac. This action caused Naruto to moan into her pussy thus sending vibration which in turn made Kushina moan on his cock. She began to bob her head giving him blowjob.

This continued for good old 15 minutes as both reached their finishing point. With a cry they both came but neither of them was just satisfied yet. Licking her clean Naruto sat while Kushina did the same and she loved the taste of his cum.

Naruto looked towards his mother. She was 38 years ol... Err sorry 38 years young, but still looked like she was 22. Her face coated with his cum was a sight to die for. Her red hair flowing in random direction. Her kissable lips, her bountiful breast, and her inviting pussy oh he was in heaven.

Crawling towards her he lifted her legs and teased her fold with his penis. " Are you ready for the main event." He asked

She whimpered due her teasing "Please don't tease me. Put that into me." She pleaded

He smirked seeing this SS class Kunoichi in such state "Tell me what you want." He still teased her

"Shove that hard cock into this wet naughty pussy you mother fucker." Finally she said it and gave a slap on her pussy showing him his destination

Hearing her command he pushed his cock into her wet sopping pussy. Damn it was tight. Slowly he pushed his entire length into her and felt his cock was in a form fitting glove. It was worm, wet and soft. He held her by her hips and began to pump his length into her like a piston into a cylinder of an engine.

He couldn't control himself as he became an animal. Due to his powerful strokes her body jiggled like a jelly. Her boobs were moving to and fro.

Kushina loved every moment of it. She liked how roughly he handled her body. He groped he tits and pulled her nipples upwards while continued to penetrate her twat. "Oh yes harder Naru-Chan, faster." She encouraged him

Like a good son he increased his speed and power. He felt his cock knocking at the entrance of her womb. "Ah I am close. Cum with me and cum in me." She demanded

"Me too cumming and I'm gonna paint you innards white." He declared and he felt inner walls clamping on his while trying to juice out his semen into her womb

"I'm CUMMMMMIIIIIIING." she yelled as she experienced a massive orgasm and her juices drowned his Penis

Naruto couldn't hold back as he began to eject him cum inside her warm cavern. As the orgasm came and gone Naruto rested his head oh Kushina's breast. "That... That was amazing." Said Kushina as she glowed in aftermath of sex

"Yeah it was, say wanna go for second round." He asked

"You bet it dattebane." She replied with lustful voice

Naruto got up and sat near the headboard of the bed and called Kushina to sit in his lap. Getting the idea of the new position Kushina straddled his waist and slowly descended on his length. As his dick began to disappear into to cunt Naruto held her by her waist while began to feast on her jiggling breast.

Kushina placed her hand on the head board for support and began the motion of up and down. Kushina loved this position as he was able shower kisses over her body while able to tease her clit.

"Damn Kaa-Chan you are so tight and wonderful." Praised Naruto

Kushina blushed and gave him a very lustful kiss

"You too are wonderful and know how to please your woman." She praised him back and it was his turn to blush

The sound of wet flesh slapping flesh was echoing throughout the room as both were busy to fulfil each other's need. There was no shame, no restriction it was a way to satisfy each other and show love in different manner.

It wasn't long as both again were reaching for their orgasm. With a loud cry they came but muffled the sound as they engaged in another soul searing kiss. With a last stroke Naruto came into her thus making her cum. Guess what Naruto and Kushina just became a family with benefit.

**An:- Currently I have many projects in my hand but the main are two subjects of my deep studies are. 1) What if... And then. 2) Lemons.**

**This fic has both What if... And then and lemons. If Indra had become the heir what will be the consequence. And Lo I gave various Ideas for new fics. More of the history will be explained in next chapter.**

**Take care of yourself and your neighbours**


	2. Half Wife

_**Family with Benefit**_

Hey guys I'm back with new chapter. So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. It also contains Incest. If you don't like it, try not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

_**Half Wife**_

What is an Uzumaki? What the hell are they?

If one wanted to describe an Uzumaki the answer would be: Uzumaki are peeps with high chakra level, godly stamina, fun loving, Ramen munchers, Fuinjutsu expert, people good at heart, and much more. But like everything they had bad side too. And that was...

They do not get easily satisfied. Whether it is eating ramen, training, or in this current situation: SEX. Kushina and Naruto's sex marathon began at morning and it was noon and they still were going on.

Both were unaware of how many round of mind-blowing sex they had. Hunger, thirst, worry for the outer world all were forgotten as they were lost in their Carnal desires. Kushina was in front of Naruto her tongue tracing the length of his shaft.

Naruto moaned as Kushina kept on licking the underside of his magnificent cock. Naruto loved this sensation. Kushina moved her hands and began to fondle his sack while she kept on pumping his meat stick in order to achieve the gooey treat of his seeds. He didn't disappoint as he came to his last straw.

"Oh fuck I am cumming." He shouted and dumbed his baby batter onto her tongue

"So warm and delicious, i so fucking love your cum." Moaned Kushina

Naruto huffed and tried to take breath to recover from his recent orgasm. While normally when people cum their sex drive goes to zero and they become aware of what they done and feels guilty for what they did to their mother.

But Naruto was not normal and he was Uzumaki. Rather than feeling guilty and exhausted the site of his cum on his mother's face aroused him more.

He bends down and made his mother go on four legs. Getting in doggy position he placed his penis on her back door. He began to probe his cock on her anus.

"Naruto-kun, please take it slowly. I am anal virgin." She warned him

This made Naruto more excited and he didn't wanted to hurt her so he took the lube from the drawer and took the required amount and rubbed it on her back door.

Kushina moaned as she felt warm gel on her anal. With great care Naruto inserted his index finger and began to pump it slowly to make her adjust to the intrusion.

"Ah it feels good don't stop."

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry Kaa-chan more fun is on its way."

Felling that she was ready Naruto pushed his glance inside her anus "Ah goddamit I was wrong take it out." Shouted Kushina as she felt pain

" Shh Kaa-chan its matter of minutes the pain will go away." Naruto reassured her as he bend down and began to massage her tits to make relax.

With time Kushina relaxed as her muscles began to lose. Slowly-slowly Naruto sheathed his cock inside her anal tube. He made her look towards him and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

As Kushina began to get lost in kiss Naruto drove his cock out and drive it back in gaining a gasp of pain and pleasure. This time he didn't stopped as he began to pump his hips.

"Ah aha aha aha AhAAAA." Sound came out of Kushina's throat as she began to enjoy the anal sex

"Awww shit your ass is so hot and tight. At this rate I will cum soon." Groaned Naruto as his penile muscles contracted his sack ready to shoot his sperms.

"Me too cumming, cum inside my ass." They both came and this time they for real met their limit as both of their bodies became limp. While Naruto had few more rounds worth stamina he decided to stop this session for his mother's sake. "Good night Kaa-Chan." He said as he kissed her on forehead and covered her with blanket

**After few hours**

It has been few hours since Naruto has left his mother in sexual coma. While the maids took care of her Naruto left a clone to look over her.

Right now he was heading towards Hyūga compound to meet his girlfriend Hinata. Hinata was one of the beauties of Konoha. Apprentice of Tsunade she was top in Iryo Ninjutsu and her chakra control was near perfect. With the speed of feline and flexibility of gymnastics she was a power house.

Naruto didn't love her because of this or for clan Heiress status. It was her gentle and caring nature that attracted him the most. And her figure was the secondary reason.

It has been two weeks since he met her last time. She was on mission to cure some epidemic.

He came near the compound as he saw her waiting there. She was as beautiful as ever. Wearing a single shoulder strap purple dress which reached knees. She was looking hot.

"Konichiwa Hime." He greeted her

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun." She greeted him back

"Are you ready for the date?" He asked

"Hai." Came the reply

The date was usual. Eating at a restaurant, seeing a movie, roaming in garden. It was the talk that was unusual. "So you finally slept with her." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Hai." He said with scratching back of his head in nervousness

"Guess Karin-chan won the bet." She said with a chuckle

"WHAT?" he shouted

"He-he we knew it would happen eventually just didn't knew when. So we placed bet on it." she said

"So you are not disgusted by this." He asked her carefully

Rather than answering him she acted and came close to him and in a very sultry voice she said "I rather find it kinky. And she is a woman who has not met her needs plus if you love each other small things like blood relation shouldn't matter." She finished her speech with licking his earlobe

Naruto gulped as he began to feel hot and wanted to claim her then and there but stopped as he wanted to have a normal night with here.

**Hyūga Compound**

We find Naruto and Hinata cuddled up in her room talking about mission and all such things. But suddenly Naruto moaned and Hinata felt something poking her ass. She knew what it was.

"Damn Kaa-chan was still horny and had a round with clone." He said

He tried to forget but his boner was still up. "Let me take care of it." Said Hinata

"But I don't want to stress you. You just came from long mission." He spoke in concern

Hinata placed a finger on his lips "Don't worry I am refreshed and I wanted to feel you big cock in me." She said with no nonsense tone and tackled him while attacking his lips with her.

And finally the passion overtook them as they hungrily kissed each other. Hands roaming on each other's body. Naruto placed his hands on her breast and began to fondle them, gaining moans from her.

Hinata pushed him on the bed and kissed his neck and began to trail wet kisses downwards direction. She removed his shirt and took his nipples in mouth and playfully bit on then. She didn't stopped as she went down again kissing his stomach she tonged his navel and finally removed his pants. And she found her prize.

His erect cock. She began to jerk it slowly. Naruto moaned due to this action. She was about to take him in her mouth when suddenly she heard sound from her pocket.

It was a mobile and she received a text from hospital. She frowned as she read the text. "What happened Hinata?" He asked

"It's a text from hospital they need me for an emergency operation." She frowned deeper

"So what's the problem go ahead." He said with his usual open heart nature

"I don't wanna, I want to stay with you." She pouted

He chuckled and pulled her towards him and kissed her button nose "Hime you should go the patients' needs you." He said

"But..." She was cut out "No but just go and save the patient."

She sighed, it was no use arguing with him but a beautiful smile graced her face "I can't help but fall all over again in love with you and your kind heart." She kissed and hurriedly Shunshined away to hospital

Naruto crashed down and cursed as his boner was still on.

**Another room**

Hanabi was doing some work in her room when she heard Naruto and Hinata enter Hinata's room. She was envious of her sister for having such boyfriend like. Some time she would activate her Byakugan to spy on them whether it was cuddling or love making.

She would masturbate to the sound of her sister and Naruto thinking it was her beneath Naruto. His long thick cock entering her love canals. Man it was frustrating. But today she gathered enough courage and today she will get what she wanted.

**Hinata's room**

Naruto was on the bed his boner sticking high in the sky. From the corner of his eyes he saw 15 year old Hanabi. He didn't try to hide his boner from her view because he knew it was futile to hide something from a Hyūga.

"What can I do for you Hanabi-Chan?" He asked her casually

Hanabi who was intensely staring at his cock spoke "It's not you who have to do anything for me; it's me who shall do something for you."

"Oh and what is the help I want and you can provide me." He asked knowing the answer but still acted oblivious

"You have serious case of blue ball and I can help you calm that monster." She spoke with half lid eyes filled with lust

"And why should I let you. You are not my girlfriend."

"I may not be one of your girlfriends but being your future Sister-in-law I am your future half wife (1). And you seriously need it right now." She spoke as she sat next to him and moved her hands to get hold of his cock but he caught her hand

"But aren't you in relationship with Konohamaru?" He investigated

"Oh that. I will let you know a secret: Konohamaru is gay for Udon, this relation between me and he is just cover-up till the Homosexual law is passed. Konohamaru and I are just friends. So no cheating on him." She said

"So Moegi and Udon too are also in fake relation."

"Yep Konohamaru and Udon love each other."

"Well they made their choice and I support them. Now I will make my choice." The next thing Hanabi knew she was underneath a naked Naruto

"I have decided to let you help me and now we will have our first time as Half Wife-Husband."

"Take me Naruto-kun." She said in husky voice

No sooner did those words left her mouth Naruto engaged in a heated tongue battle with her. True to her name Hanabi was aggressive and tried to dominate Naruto.

But Naruto being Naruto didn't accepted defeat as he groped his ass cheeks and gave them a nice long squeeze. The result was expected as Hanabi moaned into his mouth and gave him chance to push his tongue into her mouth.

Detaching his lips from her Naruto began to undress her. He kissed every part of her and reached her wet soaking pussy.

"You are so pink down here Hanabi-chan." He teased her

"Per-pervert." She mumbled

"Oh it me or you are the pervert. Who was the one watching me having his way with their sister?" He teases her again

Now Hanabi blushed various shades of red proving that she was Hinata's sister. "Are you virgin?" He asked her, he got his answer as Hanabi hide her face with her palms

"Well then we have to take it with great care." He said and slowly licked her pussy, they both moaned: Naruto due to the sweet sour taste of her and Hanabi due to his tongue.

"Aha mmmm." She moaned as he probed his tongue in her tight hole

He placed his pinky and began to slowly massage her innards as he flicked his tongue against her clit gaining a moan of ecstasy.

He continued to lick and suck her till she cried "I am gonna cum." And cum she did, she never felt so much pleasure while masturbating.

"Huf huf." She panted "Oh looky you tired already and you were talking about helping." He mocked her

One of the thing from many things Hanabi hated was being mocked and made fun of. She glared at Naruto. "It's not over till I say it's over." She said furiously

"Oh I like that fire. But enough words show me through action."

She performed the action, bending down she caught his penis in her small hands and began to jerk it. A small bead of precum came out. Without any warning she licked it and liked its taste of it

Building more resolve she took his cockhead into her mouth. She twirled her tongue and began to bob her head. Due to having less experience her moves were sloppy. But she was trying.

She tried to take his whole cock in but was unsuccessful as gag reflex kicked in. "Take it easy Hanabi-chan." He said with worry

"But i want to take it all in like Nee-chan." She coughed

"Your Nee-chan can do it because she has experience and took classes from Tsunade-chan." He said

"Then I will too take classes from Tsunade-Sama." She said with determination

"He he he those things aside let's get to main course." He said as he lifted he up and laid her on her back and got between her legs.

He rubbed his meat stick on her wet slit "This is going to hurt a little." He said

"Hai, I am ready for it." She spoke with little nervousness

He moved his hips and his glance penetrated her out lips. He felt her hymen and bend down and captured her lips in soul searing kiss and rocked his hips breaking her hymen.

Hanabi yelled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His half-length was inside her

He stayed still giving her time to adjust to his girth. He kissed her all over her face. "Naruto-kun you can move." She said

Slowly he began to move. Naruto moaned as her pussy was trying to milk him. It was very tight. It was pleasure and pain for both of them.

As the time went the piston movement picked up pace. "Yes yes yes Keep fucking me Naruto. Don't stop." Yelled Hanabi in high pleasure

"Don't w-worry I don't intend to." Naruto too was having difficulty, he didn't want to have premature ejaculation.

Hanabi was worse she didn't know how many time she came. Oh lord this was heaven. Heaven On earth.

"I am cummiiiiinnnggggg, again." She yelled not worried that someone will listen.

"Me too." Replied Naruto and he came

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Hanabi cried in pure ecstasy as hot liquid filled her inside

The pleasure was so much that she couldn't handle and became unconscious. But she succeeds in bringing down the one eyed monster.

Taking the blanket Naruto cuddled Hanabi and went to dreamland.

**AN: -(1) It has been a long running joke in India to tease the younger sister of wife as half wife. It has a slogan "**_**Sali hai adhi ghar wali." **_**Meaning "**_**sister-in-law is half wife."**_

**I know you peeps must be angry on me for not updating my fics regularly. But my ass of a friend broke my hard disk. It had five chapter of every fic I promised. I don't have laptop as I was using my roommates. My exams didn't go well. I wrote this chapter on my mobile. And I know this chapter is not up to your expectation and it sucks. I have been too much engaged in playing Clash of Clan and Hay day. And much more but good news I got a project. If its success then I will be playing in lots of money. I mean lots of them. Guess that's real life.**

_**Polls: - 1) I am giving Minato two more wives. These wives should be from other Anime. They should be older in age. Like Unohana Retsu(Bleach) , Miya(Sekirie) and so on. Suggest if you have anyone in mind.**_

_**2)The elder sisters of Naruto are red heads. Suggest if you have any red head, young, characters in mind like Riaz Gremory(High School DxD), Erza Sacrlet(Fairy tale). Suggest them.**_

_**Once I get enough names I will open polls so please help me.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbours.**_


	3. Impregnating Step-Mom

_**Family with Benefit**_

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter. _So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex, incest and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like, TRY not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

**Gratitude: I would like to thank those who took time to review. Thank you to those who chose me and/or my fic as their favorite and/or alert list occupant.**

**Results of Poll**

**Two Wives of Minato Namikaze.**

1

Asama (Sekirei)

22 14%

2

Gremory (Highschool DxD)

22 14%

3

18 (DBZ)

21 13%

4

Hancock (One Piece)

20 12%

5

Tu Odelschwack (Bleach)

19 12%

6

Retsu (Bleach)

18 11%

7

Robin (One piece)

14 8%

8

(Sekirei)

12 7%

9

Kruetz (Queens Blade Rebellion)

8 5%

Unique Voters:

94

**Two elder sisters of Naruto whose mother is Kushina.**

1

Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

48 30%

2

Gremory (Highschool DxD)

40 25%

3

Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

17 10%

4

Stadfeld (Code Geass)

16 10%

5

Shuzen (Rosario Vampire)

12 7%

6

(Dead Or Live)

8 5%

7

Sheppard (Mass Effect)

8 5%

8

(Bloodrayne)

7 4%

9

Itsuka (Date a live)

1 0%

Unique Voters:

79

_**Ranting: **_

_** I received some Guest reviews, Which were along the line, 'I always knew India was filthy country, seeing you write this proves that India is filthy.' 'Indians are Fithy.' and such. First of all I dont take Guest flames, I delete them. And second Really, what the hell is wrong with you, If me writing this makes India filthy, there are reader from various countries who read this and Many Writers who wrote Incest stories, So by their logic does this makes their country filth. Grow up man, this is fiction and It is for entertainment not to take seriously. I am writing this for fun and does not mean I support in real life.**_

_**We write killing, robbery, rape scenes; does it means that we do and support such thinks in real world. If one writes a Uchiha massacre scene does it means he/she likes massacre. **_

_**So I request readers to not take it seriously, there is thin line between reality and fiction; So identify it correctly.**_

"HUMAN TALKING"

'HUMAN THOUGHT'

"_**BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

"**SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

**JUTSU**

**TIME SKIP or Place**

_**Impregnating Step Mom**_

**Hyūga Compound**

**Hinata's bedroom**

Not being a morning person Naruto didn't know what to think of sensation going on downstairs. It was causing him to wake up but at the same time it was a fantastic feeling. Glossily he opened his eyes and saw a scene which would kill any normal human due to blood loss.

The Hyūga Princes Hinata and Hanabi attending his 'third leg' with love and adoration. Yep, he was getting a double blowjob from the sisters. Laying on right side was Hanabi and Hinata was on the other side. Licking and sucking on his cock while gently fondling his balls.

"Mhh, ahhh what a way to wake up." He moaned

"Good morning Naruto-kun." The sisters greeted in unison

"Good morning ladies." He replied back

"Now Hanabi-chan remember what I told you about how to give blow job. So why don't you try while I attend to some other business." Said Hinata in playful tone as she got and moved towards his face

Naruto who was listening to her got his eyes wide as he asked, "Did I miss something."

"Just sister thing." She said

Wanting to know more Naruto used his famous trick, 'Baby Seal eye.' "Don't you wanna tell me?" he said with quivering lips, fake crocodile tear forming in his eyes

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You really are big baby, Ne Naruto-kun." She said, but somewhere deep down she was intimidated by his big blue eyes

**Hospital hours before**

Hinata had just finished the surgery, which was successful. She was little tired and wanted to go home to take shower and then a nap. She hoped Naruto was still in her room sleeping. So she headed back to her clan compound.

When she arrived to her room she saw two pair of legs in covers on her bed. She activated her doujutsu and found out it was Hanabi.

"Finally she decided, and went for what she wanted." Said Hinata with a sigh as she went to wake Hanabi up

"Wake up Hanabi-chan, its morning time." She said

Hanabi opened her eyes and the first feeling that crept into her was fright, fright that Hinata would be pissed off on her for sleeping with her boyfriend. "O-ohayo Nee-chan." She stuttered

"Ohayo Imouto-chan." She greeted her with a loving smile, but this smile was misinterpreted by Hanabi as a 'sickly sweet smile which brings pain and agony', in the blink of an eye a nude Hanabi jumped from the covers and was about to run but Hinata caught her

Fearing for worse Hanabi began to cry, "I-I am sorry Nee-chan." She began to apologize

Hinata got a question mark on her face as she asked "Sorry for what?"

"I slept with your boyfriend." She said with guilty voice "I am horrible person."

Understanding the situation Hinata hugged her and patted on her head, "Oh then I am horrible person too." She said

"W-why?"

"Well, I am partially responsible for that. Have you ever asked yourself why you were able to see in my room with your Byakugan when there are anti-Byakugan seals in every room?" she asked

The gears inside Hanabi's head began to grind as she realized the answer "You deliberately switched off the seals on the wall which was common to our room." She answered

"Hai." Replied Hinata with a sheepish smile

"For what?"

"I knew you had feelings for Naruto-kun, but afraid of me if you took steps to make a relationship with him. You are my sister and I love you and wanted to see you happy. So, I deployed the plan which would compel you to take step in this direction."

"So I danced on your tune." She asked with a blank Hyūga face

"Umm Yes, are you angry for that." She asked

But the next instant Hanabi hugged her "Thank you Nee-chan. Thank you so much, I really love him." She confessed as both sisters hugged each other

"So, how was he?" Hinata asked in a mischievous tone

Hanabi blushed as she began to mess with her fingers as Hinata used to do in her young days, "He was good, he made me complete and satisfied my body. But..."

"But what Imouto-chan."

"I couldn't give him a good blow job." She said with an embarrassed face

"Oh don't worries, your Nee-chan will teach you how to give a blowjob." She said with fire in her eyes as she took hold of her hand and dragged her towards Naruto who was peacefully sleeping

Hinata slowly removed the covers and Naruto shivered slightly as cold wind touched his body. Hinata and Hanabi took place on his either sides. Hinata gently rubbed his cock, as he (The cock) began to rise due to gentle touch of her. When he was in full attention Hinata began to fist it slowly.

"Look carefully. Hold the length gently but yet firm grip and give it strokes slowly at first. Let it rise to its full extend. While stroking, use your thumb to caress his cock-head, it's the most sensitive part of male body. Did you understand till now."

"Hai Hinata-sensei." Said Hanabi with teasing tone

Hinata playfully swatted on her head, "Take it seriously Hanabi-chan." She said with a giggle

Hinata now inched her head towards his cock-head, "Now take it slowly into your mouth and watch out for your teeth. We don't our man to fear us because we accidently bite him."

She took his glance in her mouth as she slowly sucked him. "Like a lolly-pop suck it gently but with passion, use your tongue on it. Then slowly-2 take his length inside."

"Hmmm."

"While you are sucking his head keep stroking his length. But most importantly keep breathing from your nose otherwise you will suffocate. Now try going deeper, if gag reflex kicks in stop for few second and after taking break bob you head up and down. Continue this for more time and while you do this keep fondling his sack, it's another sensitive spot of male body."

"Wow that sounds so easy." Said Hanabi "Now let try it together." She said

"Ok." Hinata said, as both attacked his cock. They began to kiss his length , leaving saliva trails. Starting from the bottom they went up and when they reached the top their lips mashed against each other. For few seconds they stayed still with their eyes wide open but after that began to kiss each other passionately.

After a good few minute they separated, "WoW." They said

"It was strange but I like it." Said Hanabi with blush

"Same here." Said Hinata with same blush

Both of them again to attend his cock with greater fervour, and this was the moment when Naruto began to wake up.

**Current time**

As Hinata was telling Naruto what happening Hanabi was busy doing the deed downstairs. She decided it was time to take it deep as she pushed her mouth further. "Ahh." Naruto moaned as he felt his cock getting squeezed in her throat

"Kinky." Said Naruto with a perverted laugh, which was answered by long kiss by Hinata

Naruto moved his hand and began to undress her, starting with her top he stopped at her skirt letting her stand in her lingerie which was sexy in his eye. Hinata then by herself removed her undies, "Hanabi-chan do you mind if I go first, I have missed his cock in me so much." She said

"Not at all. Go ahead while I would let him check my pussy." She said with ecchi voice. Hinata didn't waste her time as she began to straddle his waist. Lining his cock on her pussy lips she rubbed it. Eliciting moans and groans from both of them. Hanabi on the other hand sat on his face, literally, while kissing Hinata And Naruto was in heaven.

In this **Triangular Position**, Naruto's pole and mouth were busy on hole of Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata's mouth was busy massaging Hanabi's lips and tongue and her hole attending Naruto's pole, meanwhile Hanabi was feeding Naruto's mouth with her love juices and playing tonsil hockey with Hinata, all in all everyone was busy.

Hinata was in ecstasy as after a long time she felt Naruto her lover's cock inside her love hole. She threw her head back as his dick reached to deepest corner of her twat, certainly knocking the entrance of her womb. God she was loving this feeling. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Ohhhhh GOOOOOODDDDDSSS. I am loving it." Moaned Hinata forgetting everything but herself, Hanabi and Naruto.

Naruto who was on the bottom was supplying thrust for Hinata as his tongue was wiggling in Hanabi's honey pot, massaging her doughy buttocks with glee in his mind and power in hands. Tasting the sweet-sour liquid, rubbing his sand-paper like tongue on her sensitive clit and pussy lips making her shudder in pure pleasure.

Fondling her own tits Hanabi loved this threesome. Her gentle, shy and loving sister kissing her while rubbing her clit, her future brother-in-law now lover giving her second but the best cunnilingus. She loved this shower of love by her loved ones.

As if fate was trying to synchronise their orgasm they were reaching their end points simultaneously. Well you can blame the simultaneous actions going on the vertices of the triangle.

As the time went by the action caused by one was giving pleasure to other, drawing them closer to the high of sexual release. Feeling the end point of their partner was close they increased the frequency of their motions.

"I am coming." Came the muffled voice of Naruto

"Me too." Said Hanabi

"Come inside me." Said Hinata, and in few second they came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto painted Hinata's innards white with his cum, as Hinata's cunt was trying to milk him dry; Hanabi drowned Naruto with her love juices.

They took some rest to enjoy the climax, but once again they were ready for more action. And it was just the morning.

**Naruto's POV**

Yahoooo, that was one hell of threesome. But it wasn't the first and I am sure it won't be the last. And I am pretty sure by-now some of you must be disgusted by the thing that I banged (like some would call it) my mom, the lady who gave birth to me. And my answer is 'I don't give a fat fuck.'

That lady over there (points towards Kushina), is my mom and I love her. I love her and my family very much. I will do anything to make them happy and will put my life on the line to protect them. And FYI I didn't banged her, I just tried to bury the space that was left due to demise of Father Namikaze Minato and made love to her. She is a woman and she has some needs. And it's the job of a son to carry out the duties of his father, I did what I did out of love and duty and little bit of lust (Well can you blame me Kushina is hot babe).

It has been a decade since we lost him, and we all miss him dearly. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the Yellow flash, a loving husband, a caring father, loyal friend, a fierce leader we miss you. And here is the story of the Hero of Third Great War of East and West.

Namikaze-Senju Minato, son of Namikaze Atsushi and Senju Mai, born on 25th of January was fifth born child of Atushsi. Out of ten kids born in Namikaze family nine were females and only one male. Minato was the only male child while he had nine sisters.

He had bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. He was a prodigy from the early age of his life. He inherited the near perfect chakra control from his Grandpa Senju Hashirama, who was the co-founder of Konoha. From the early age of his life his father started training him in the art of Ninja way, trying to make him the best Shinobi. Atsushi loved his all children equally and trained everyone at the same time. But Minato was the best among them. He not only received training in Ninja way but also the teaching of living a good life.

Joining the academy he was the top student, and joined the ranks of Shinobi at its earliest and ascended the ranks quickly. Always trying his best, trying hard to gain power to protect his loved ones, protect his country from the western invasion.

He was genius. From the videos of Bijuu he started creating his first original Ninjutsu. It was Rasengan. It took him 3 years to create that jutsu, but when was completed (Though incomplete) it was one hell of a jutsu.

Like every VIP he too had his fan club. But he was busy in training and was a naive towards them. The first non-fan girl he befriended was Asama Miya. She was sweet girl but a very disciplined too. They hit off quickly and became good friend. As time went by the friendship was converting one of love.

Due to the unique condition of Namikaze, Uchiha-Uzumaki Kushina and Rukifugusu Gureifia were the other two girlfriends he had.

His dream was to become the Hokage of Konoha, and worked day and night to attain this dream.

But it was the Third World war which changed his destiny. In this war the West had brought the Sentinels to fight against the Chakra using army. This Sentinels had the power to negate the human chakra thus the normal tactics of Shinobi were ineffective against them. Due to this the Alliance force were clearly at disadvantage.

Losing their armies like flies, Alliance were brought to back foot. They were on the verge of defeat. In such condition Minato came up with an idea. If Normal chakra were useless then use the Nature chakra and Biju chakra for help.

He met up the Nine-Biju, who were in their human forms. He asked them for help. Kurama, the Nine tailed fox saw the pure heart of him and gave him her Chakra for help.

Minato from long was doing research on the Hirashin Jutsu left by his Granduncle Senju Tobirama. He finally understood that technique and was ready to use it against the sentinels.

Now laced with the gifted Biju chakra, Rasengan and Hirashin in his arsenal Minato entered the war and in a Flash of yellow decimated the Sentinels to dust, thus gaining the name Yellow Flash of Konoha.

At the end of war he married his girlfriends, starting a new chapter in his life. He was nominated as the Fourth Hokage, and shortly he would become father. Life was good and he wished it would stay like this. But he didn't know what lied behind the horizon.

When I was born the Nine Bijuu visited my father, saying something along the line of Birth of Child of Prophesy in his home. Jiraiya who was fathers Sensei had told him about the prophesy told by toads was ecstatic to hear that.

The Nine Bijuu gave me a part of their chakra when I was born thus making me a Psuedo Jhinchuriki, saying that this would help me in future.

Years went by, Me and my family were happy. The Western Empire through spy found about the Prophesy, the prophesy told that, "A Blue eyed boy with the heart of gold, will stop the war with the help of Nine, and Will bring the peace in the world. But if he choose the wrong path will bring the Chaos with the world."

The Western Empire formulated the plan to kidnap me and use me as the weapon of mass destruction against my country and the rest of the world.

Their plan was good, everything was planned, every point of rechecked but what they missed was a pissed of father. A father who was ready to crush.

The squad that kidnapped me were fleeing the Elemental nation. On the way father confronted them. But he got the shock of life when he saw his rival for Hokageship was behind this.

The man was Orochimaru; he betrayed my father and was now working with the west.

Orochimaru was S-ranked Shinobi of Konoha; better known as the Snake Summoner. He was livid due to the fact that my father became Hokage and wanted to take revenge on him. So he joined hand with the West.

When the battle began Orochimaru used **Edo-Tensei** to summon Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Atsushi Namikaze to fight against Minato.

Minato fought with them, but he knew that his first priority was to rescue me, but leaving the powerful puppets in control of madman would be lethal. He summoned his loyal Toads and gave them orders to rescue me while he fought off against his ancestor. The living corpses were tough to fight, even if he would destroy them they would regenerate instantly.

So he had to use a deadly jutsu, **Shiki Fūin. **Summoning the Shinigami he sealed the soul of the summoned one and the soul of Orochimaru. He won the battle and rescued me but he had to pay the ultimate price for the Jutsu. His soul. That was the day we lost the Head of our family. Sacrificing himself for his child, sacrificing his life for the Elemental nation.

He may have died that day but he became immortal in the hearts of many. It is said that even the Goddess Shinigami seeing his sacrifice is taking care of his soul like he was her son. May his soul rest in peace, opps sorry his soul is already resting and enjoying the peace.

**Normal POV**

**Namikaze Compound**

After the long hour threesome we find our Hero in the dining room of his compound having lunch with his mother Kushina. There was confortable silence as they were eating, but the silence was broken by giggles of a child who was carried by Miya.

Miya was playing with the small child, making faces and entertaining him. Tickling his tummy to make him laugh, it was cute scene.

Kushina turned towards her and asked, "Whose child it is Miya nee-chan?"

"Oh this is the child of our new maid. She was busy doing work and I was also free so asked her if I can play with him and she said yes. So here I am playing with this cute fellow." she answered and continued to entertain him

Kushina smiled a sad smile, a layer of tear forming in her eye. Naruto who was hearing this also smiled but when he looked towards Kushina he panicked. He placed his hand on her and asked, "What happened Kaa-chan why are you sad."

"Poor Miya, its wrong what happened with her." she said

"Please stop giving me riddles, and tell me clearly what's the deal." he asked impatiently

She sighed, "Have you ever wondered how a strict woman like her becomes so mushy when she sees small children?"

"Now that you have told, yes I always wondered that. Even the animal babies make her go crazy." he said

"She has everything but there is one thing that is missing in her life."

"What is that?" he asked

"The ability to become mother." she said

Naruto felt the ground beneath him began to shake on hearing this; he was shocked and yelled "What? What is the reason for it?"

"Due to accident she lost the ability. She was pregnant with the first child of Minato. But it was like something else was planned for her. Due to an accident the child inside her died and her womb was damaged beyond repair." she said

"No. How that happened?"

"It was one of the hater of Minato. His intention was to kill Minato with a poisoned kunai but Miya tried to save him and got penetrated by that kunai. The poison was lethal. Tsunade was able to save her but couldn't save the child. The poison damaged her womb making her unable to become a mother."

"Can't we help her." asked a desperate Naruto

"Tsunade tried but she couldn't help her. It's beyond our reach now." she said sadly but suddenly her face lit up as if an idea took birth in her head "I think there is way which will help condition." said Kushina with a smirk

"Tell me." said Naruto, Kushina scooted her hair near him and inched her lips towards his ears and tickled him with her tongue making him moan in delight

"So here the plan." she began to whisper in his ear

"Are you sure about this Kaa-chan?" he asked nervously

"Of course, now go make her mom and make you mom proud." she said with a smile

**Night time**

Naruto and Miya had just finished Swords training session. Naruto was little nervous after the talk he had with Kushina and the think she wanted him to do with Miya.

Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a Hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Miya is often described as a mother figure to the others. But also has a very strict side of her. Miya specializes in swordsmanship.

Even though she couldn't become mother she loved Minato's other children like they were her own. But she loved Naruto the most. May be because he was splitting image of Minato or there was more reason.

Currently she was sitting on bed giving Naruto a head massage as he sat between her legs on the floor. "It's been long since we had training session Naruto-chan, are you ignoring me?" she asked with a teasing tone

"No, absolutely not Maxi-Maa. I have been lately busy with mission and attending my girls." he said sheepishly

Naruto gave nicknames for Miya and Gureifia; he calls Miya as Maxi-Maa as she was first wife of his father while he called Gureifia as Mini-Maa as she was third wife.

"Sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you." he apologised with a sad face

Miya waved her hand as she gave a kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry Naru-chan I was just teasing. So, how's life treating you." she asked

"Everything is good. Training hard. And everything is A-OK in girlfriend department." He said

"Oh really. I am happy for you. How is Yugao-Chan doing? Hadn't met her since we had a mission in Kiri." she asked

"She got another mission. You know how ANBU personnel are." he said

"Of course. She is nice girl and had a bright future in Swordsmanship. So if you meet her next time, tell Hello from me and invite her for a training session. Ok."

"Will do, Maxi-maa." said Naruto with a salute

Again there was a comfortable silence as Miya was massaging his scalp.

"Ne, Maxi-maa today Maa told me something." said Naruto

"About what?" she inquired

"About the injury to your womb and your disability of becoming mother." hearing this Miya stiffened, this was always a sore subject for her

Feeling her body go rigid, Naruto turned around and hugged her body burring his face in her stomach his chin touching her pubic are.

"I am sorry Maxi-maa for what happened with you." Naruto said

"Don't be sorry, Naru-chan it was not your or anyone's fault, may it was my fate." she said ruffling his hair lovingly

"Fate, then I will help to change your fate." he said with determination

"How?" she asked

Now Naruto suddenly became more nervous and he told what Kushina told him. The temperature in the room dropped rapidly as a Hanya masked appeared behind Miya

"She asked you what to do?" she asked

"Th-that I-i-i should sleep with you and impregnate you." he gave a stuttering answer

If Naruto was scared already he became shitless now. "I am gonna tear that bitch a new one even for suggesting that." she said, as she began to march towards Kushina's room

Fearing the life of his mother's Naruto hugged Miya from the behind and tried to calm her, "Please Maxi-maa, she wants to see happy and that's why she asked my help." he said

Miya stopped in her track as she stood there, tears leaking from her eyes "She knows that I only loved Minato then why she would do that." she said "Is she making fun of me, even if I were to inseminated my womb is unable to conceive. Still she sent you."

"Well your womb can be repaired." he said

Miya gave him a blank stare as if asking are you kidding me, "You know that as the Nine Bijuu gave me there chakra, their collective chakra inside me has very good medical effect on living organism. With his chakra I can repair your womb."

Miya's eye widened at the news. "But she could have given the Idea of artificial insemination, why she would suggest that you and me should have sex, it's not like that she has slept with you and wants same thing for me." she said but got shocked as Naruto looked embarrassed "Don't tell me you and Kushina had sex." she asked

"Hai we had." he said as Miya face palmed her

"Bu-but."

"Look Maxi-maa it doesn't matter if it my child or not in your womb, regardless of it I will heal you womb." he said

Miya didn't know what to do. From long time she wanted to become a mother. It is said that 'A woman becomes complete when she becomes mother.' And she wanted to become complete.

Here was the chance were she could become a mother, but the problem was the father, her step-son. How odd? right?

"But are you ready to become father." she asked hesitantly

"Truthfully I am not, but no one is ready till you have to do it actually." He said in sage like voice

"Then become father to my children." she said as she gave him a chaste kiss

The kiss was all the permission Naruto as he went ahead and kissed her hard, enveloping her body with his body. Deepening the kiss, he slowly began to remove her clothes. Using his tongue to play touch and run with her tongue.

It's been long since Miya has been touched by a man. It was like a foreign feeling for her. The Kiss itself was the ultimate aphrodisiac. Making her high in sexual lust for him. And top of that his tongue was dextrous.

Remove her all clothes Naruto whistled at the Goddess figure of her making Miya blush. She tried to cover her pussy but Naruto stopped her. "No need to be shy. You look beautiful." he said with a lecherous smile

"Sh-shut up." she chided

Naruto bend down and kissed her belly and went down towards her twat. It was little bushy, and blew air on her pussy making her giggle. He stood up and picked her up in bridal style carrying her towards the bed.

Placing her on the bed Naruto parted her legs and moved his head towards her cunny and gave it a long sticky lick.

"Ahhh" moaned Miya he began to wet her pitch for a long innings.

Feeling the lubrication was enough Naruto place a pillow under her pelvic. This was to increase the chances of impregnation.

Fisting his cock few time Naruto lined his dick on the entrance of her pussy and he gave a long kiss and moved his hips forward penetrating her cunny with his meat stick.

"Oh My God. Naruto go slowly its tearing me apart."

To ease her pain he began to play with her boobs. Licking and sucking on her one nipple while tweaking the another one with his finger and thumb.

He began to channel the medical chakra from his dick into her body. The Sage chakra mixed with Bijuu chakra was reaching her womb, repairing the damaged cells. The injury which was impossible to be healed by well renowned doctor like Tsunade was now healing like a magic.

Naruto began to speed his thrust as her leg on his shoulder for better penetration. "Are you enjoying this Miya-chan." he asked

"Yes-yes I am liking it, keep going." she encouraged him as Naruto kept his momentum as he went deeper striking at the entrance of her womb making her moan and groan in pleasure.

"I know you loved father very much and he loved you to so I will try to fill the hollow space in you." he said

"Yes love me, love me more. I want babies." he demanded

He lost his rhythms as he continued his strokes. His penis muscle rubbing against her vaginal wall, stimulating her innards.

"More, More, harder, faster. Yes... OH GOD."Miya was yelling at high feeling every muscle in her body vibrating in pleasure

Naruto was the same as he groaned as he felt her velvet wall constricting his dick in vice grip.

"Are you near it? Cause I am." he said

"Hai, me too, your dick is hitting my womb." she yelled

With time his and her climax was nearing "I am cumming." he yelled as his cock started to spew semen in her honey pot. Miya was not far behind feeling his hot gooey liquid and his dick stimulating her G-spot opened the valve of orgasm as she came.

With his dick still inside Naruto remained in the same position till the last drop of baby batter was deposited in the right place. Miya was in pleasure; her long dream of becoming mother was near. She could see purple haired children with blue eyes playing in the courtyard calling her mother. Only difference was the father. She still loved Minato from the bottom from her heart and will always love him.

Naruto was not substitute, he was the son of Minato, he was part of Minato and she loved him too, but different kind of love, but may be that can change as time will go away.

_**AN: - Finally completed, but due to lot of stress and tension I forgot what I was gonna write about Minato's history. So tried to write in short. Tell me how bad or good it is.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbours. **_


	4. My Innocent yet Passionate sister

_**Family with Benefit**_

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter. _So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. If I somehow owed Naruto then after the completing Canon I would have made manga and videos of my favourite fanfic (and I would pay the writer for their work) So currently I own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex, incest and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like, TRY not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

**Gratitude: I would like to thank those who took time to review. Thank you to those who chose me and/or my fic as their favorite and/or alert list occupant.**

The number of fav and alert are awesome, what I am missing is reviews. So people please review and tell me if it's good or bad so I can improve.

_**My Innocent yet Passionate Sister**_

Miya was feeling good. She felt this good was when Minato had proposed her. When he got down on his knees and asked her to marry him and him wanting to live his rest of life with. She said yes, but deep down she knew she had to share him other women. But she also knew that Minato would all his wife equally.

A scowl surfaced on her face as she remembered his promises. He fulfilled his promise of loving everyone equally but he left her and her sisters* alone by sacrificing his life to save Naruto. He was leader and a father and did what he believed and did it for his loved ones.

It took days for Namikaze family to comprehend that they lost a important family member. They not only lost the Clan head but the leader of the whole village. It was major blow to the family. But with time their wounds began to heal even though the scars didn't fade. They all missed him dearly.

Well getting back to Miya, even though it has been only 12hours since the copulation she was feeling the sperms were reaching the destination. Soon a new life shall take place inside her womb. A womb which was damaged trying repair, a womb which was impossible to repair. But Maturity broke the barrier and did the miracle, the sage and bijuu character that resided within him repaired her pride as a woman. The pride of bringing a new life in this world. Although she could have asked Naruto to just heal her, but she choose the option of him healing and impregnating.

Why you ask? Because it was kinky and Naruto reminded her of him. To have sex with your step son who was splitting image of your death husband. It was exciting, the last time she felt this exciting during Third War, were she used her sword to cut the sentinels open. But at some corner of her mind she felt little guilt. Guilt of moving on.

But soon the guilt shall be crushed as she saw. Kushina sitting on the couch, looking at her like with a Cheshire grin. Miya felt her eyebrows twitching as mischievous glint appeared in the eye of sexy redhead. Walking forward she sat on the couch. "So anything happen new with you?" Asked Kushina

The frequency of her eyebrows twitching increased, "Don't you dare to feign innocence you exactly know what happened yesterday." Said a embarrassed Miya with a huge blush on her face

Kushina gasped in mock shock "How could you say that? Are you calling me a stalker who knows everything you did yesterday."

"Enough with you charade Kushi-chan. You know exactly what happened yesterday."

"Ok-ok, so how was he?" Her question brought another shade of red on her face

"I didn't had sex with him for fun, I did to get healed and pregnant." She said

"Mou you are lying Miya-tan, you could have asked him just to heal and his sperm in cup rather than doing the horizontal dance." She teased her

"I-i-i." No words came out as she felt more embarrassed and her guilt

Seeing the situation Kushina became little serious and scooted near Miya and place a hand on her shoulder "There-there Miya no need to feel guilty, I did the same thing and I know your reason too." She said

"You do?"

"Yes, we both see image of Minato in him. But we must remember that Naruto and Minato are different. We loved Minato and we still love him. If you feel like you betrayed him by moving on, then think again. If Minato is seeing us from somewhere he would be unhappy if we Keep mourning for him. He would want us to move on."

"But we had sex with our son, won't the society frown upon us. For doing unethical deeds. What will the society think" She argued

"Well my dear Miya we are shinobi, we do thing which are frowned by civilians and that include incest. And if you are thinking about abnormalities in you child than together shouldn't worry. Unlike normal people our genes are strong. As for the society, Society exists only as a mental concept; in the real world there are only individuals. So dont think about the society, do what you love." She reasoned with her

Slowly the guilt inside her was vanishing, she smiled as she once again remembered the night which caused her cheeks to gain pink

"So tell me again how was he?"

"Mnn he was good."

"Good, only good? From the sounds that came from your room I thought he was best for you. Oh yeah what the sounds you were making, ahh yes 'So good Naru-kun,yeah right there, faster, more' ." She acted out in a vey lewd way

"Stop it. "Yelled Miya as she gained full body blush and tackled Kushina as both wrestled around to tickle the other.

**Namikaze training ground**

On one of the Namikaze training ground we find our Protagonist and his so called Mini-ma Rukifugusu Gureifia. Gureifia beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Grayfia has a very strict personality. Gureifia also has an issue where she becomes a "troublemaker" when she becomes drunk. Despite her serious personality, Grayfia also showes that she is a kind and wise lady who deeply loves her family and enjoys doing her "self appointed job" as a maid of the Namikaze Clan.

But this time she was not a maid or a mother, currently she was Ninja in the mood of sparing with Naruto. On the side line Three ladies were present, these ladies where know as the Crimson princess trio of Uzumaki. The first was Erza Uzumaki, eldest daughter of Kushina.

Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child but Naruto through his power planted a new eye. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Naruto describes as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, and black boots.

Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of other, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride.

According to Naruto Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect Naruto when he was kidnapped as a child, during the same event she lost her eye. Later she swore that she will protect Naruto at all cost thus giving birth to her bro-con nature. She was very protective sister or rather over-protective.

Second was Rias Uzumaki second daughter of Kushina, Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eye and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her family and servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Naruto as a special person in her life an likes to tease him. She loves her brother very much.

Third was Karin Senju, Great grand daughter of Tobirama Senju. Karin has a fluctuating personality; she will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent and critical, and at other times will appear highly flirtatious. She possesses a strong rivalry towards Hinata for the position of top girl in Naruto's harem. She says she is attracted towards a male by the nature of their chakra. She feels Naruto's chakra as warm, full of life and light and dazzling.

Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her chest, neck and arms are covered with bite marks that result from people biting her to heal, and all of which are hidden by her uniform.

As Naruto was getting ready for fight the Trio Princess started cheering for him.

"Go Naruto-kun go."

"Give her hell Ototou-chan."

"Don't loose Ototou. "

Hearing the cheers of the Crimson Princess Naruto flashed a heart warming smile for them which caused the trio to squeal and blush coming to their face. But it was a wrong move to do. Because Gureifia choose the same moment to initiate the spar as moved towards with high speed and punched him right in the jaw which resulted into him flying in the direction of momentum.

"OUCH." Was the sound that came from the ladies mouth

As Naruto was flying he twisted his body in mid air and used the tree in trajectory as a spring board and dashed towards Guriefia. He aimed a straight punch for Gureifia but brought her left hand to block it, the force caused her to skid back some distance. She then lifted her leg and went for a diagonal kick which was pointing at the junction of neck and shoulder. Naruto then did a hand stand and blocked her kick with his right leg and then perfomed a wirlwind to kick her again which was again blocked as Gureifia crossed her arm to absorb the force. Without waiting further she grabbed his leg and threw him like a rug doll and dashed towards his direction.

Naruto was once in mid air but the suddenly heard her voice.

Earth style: Earth bullets , she fired globs of mud towards him. Trying to avoid them he performed acrobatic skills but one ball hit him in the stomach which made him loose some balance, taking advantage of his momentary fault she threw barage of pinches and kicks. But the Naruto in front of her vanished indicating that it was reinforced shadow clone.

The real Naruto appeared behind her and held her waist

German Suplex, and he picked her up and crashed her into the ground but the body dissolved into mud. Gureifia used mud clone and substitution to escape. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated to find her and found her at 5 O' clock

He started performing hand sign

Wind release: Vacuum spheres , balls of air marched towards her as she made hand seals

Earth release: Earth Wall, a wall of mud and stone erected and shielded her. Then she punched the walls making it move at high speed towards Naruto. His eyes bulged as the wall was coming towards him. Quickly forming a clone he streched out his and performed his signature jutsu

Rasengan, the ball of chakra collided with the wall breaking it like a glass. "You are taking it hard Mini-ma." He said with cheeky grin

A tick mark appeared on her head, "Going easy will take you no where, no got get ready for my new jutsu."

Earth release: Angry Rhino , a rhino made of stone appeared and its skin was grey in color like it was coated with metal. Naruto gulped as he felt doom was near. He quicly summoned hundred clones circling the rhino. Gureifia was sitting on top it. (Imagine Spiderman Web of shadow, where in one mission we have bust rhino out of jail and to break walls and stuff we have to sit on his shoulders)

And for the rest of the spar we hear the screams of clones getting tossed into the air by the horn of rhino. At the end of fight Naruto was on ground whimpering. "Mou you were so crule today, Mini-ma." He whined

Gureifia pinched his cheeks "How many times I have tell you Naruto-Sama to call me sensei when we are sparing or when I am teaching you. And being cruel is necessary sometimes to make you strong so stop whining and get up. Take a bath while i prepare some food for you." She scolded him

"Hai sensei." He said but then he got mischievous glint and spoke again "Wont I get a after spar healing kiss." He then gave her Baby seal Eye

The technique would have worked on anyone but she was strong and strict so she pinched his cheeks again, "Owww owww it hurts."

"You are such a big baby sometimes." She said but gave him a kiss on his forehead. She blushed but turned away and went to do work.

As he sat there meditating on the spar he heard footsteps of the Crimson princess. He turned and gave a weak smile. Erza ran towards him and began to fuss on his injuries. "Did oba-chan hurt you too much?" As she pushed his head in the heavens valley of her breast, her bro-con nature kicking in "Here let me give me you kiss of healing." And began to kiss his hands and face. The kiss didnt healed him but like the pleasant feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

But before he could enjoy more he was yanked by Karin, "Let him go slut he needs more than kiss, he needs bite of healing." She said as she unclipped her top button exposing her upper chest and neck and shoved Naruto's head. "Ohhhhh." She moaned as Naruto began suck on her skin as his hands moved towards her tight ass which were groped and molested by him.

Her chakra began to heal him but once again he was shoved this time by Rias. "If he needs flesh contact to heal than I am more than capable of healing." She said as she felt jealousy raising as her little brother was groping an ass which was not hers.

Being master of Wind manipulation she tore open Naruto cloth and her clothes too, making them naked. She then spooned him from behind as her boobs mashed on his back and lifted her leg to caress his hips with inner thigh. She channelled her chakra and began to heal him. She then began to lick his neck just for fun.

These actions cause Erza and Karin to become enraged. "You harlot, if Ototou-chan needs naked flesh contact than it should be mine. And on the next second she discarded her clothing and embraced him from the side trying to pry Rias from his back.

Karin not to be outdone did the same. The feelings that were going through the body of Naruto were unbelievable. The trio had no qualms being naked in front of him. On many occasions in the past they presented their naked in front of him while asking his opinion on the clothes that would suit them. But it was different this time. Cause he was too naked. Being the young blood he was with high libido the naked bodies rubbing against him made his soldier stand tall.

While Naruto was his in pervy land, trio were glaring at each other. But due to the movement in the soldier Erza eyes caught it. Seeing her eyes somewhere else Rias and Karin took a sight of his erect member, and once again looked in each other's eyes, giving a silent message which said 'Lets ravage Naruto.'

As the eldest of three Erza initiated the mission 'Red on Golden' as she moved her hand and caught his soldier in his. Naruto hissed as he felt his member being stroked. "My, my Ototou we didn't knew that you harbour sexual feeling for your sisters." Teased Rias as she licked his earlobes while tracing her hands on his stomach

Naruto snorted, "I would be a eunuch or gay if I didn't have reaction due to your naked bodies." And pulled his hands and reached for her ass groping them

"What about me Naruto-kun? Does my body entice you?" Said Karin with a blush, but before Naruto could answer Erza spoke "Ha that's hilarious, small breast like your wont entice my Ototou-chan." And to prove that she is superior she got on her knees and places his hard dick heavens valley of her chest giving a boob-job to him. Rias smirked on the jab. But Karin frowned and looked down, cursing her luck of not getting big boob genes.

But before she could dwell in despair Naruto kissed her nose. "Hey don't worry Karin-chan, Tsunade-chan told me a secret of how she gained big breast." Tried to cheer her up

"What is the secret?" She asked with hope

"Instead of telling you let me do it." Not waiting for her answer Naruto cupped her right breast and began to suck on her left on. He moaned loudly when Erza took the crown of his cock in her mouth while Rias fondled his balls. "Don't forget about us Naruto-kun." Said Rias in a sultry voice

Naruto removed his mouth from Karin's tit with a pop sound and kissed Rias and brought her forwards as kept fondle Karin's tit. He sucked on the lower lips asking to enter her mouth. She opened her lips as his tongue began to trace her inner. The tongue battle began, both fighting for dominance. Naruto retreated his tongue and smirked when her tongue came chasing it. The moment her tongue entered his area he began to suck on it and increased the intensity of kiss. They kept kissing for God knows how long time but Naruto had detached his mouth, cause he was on the verge on cumming from Erza's tit-job and he needed air.

"I-i-i am cumming." He roared into the skies as his dick spewed his baby-batter on Erza. Erza scooped the cum from her chin and sucked them. Now Naruto lost it, the next moment he had her on back with her legs spread and his face near her leaking pussy. Rias and Karin felt their pussy getting wetter due to Naruto releasing lots of pheromones in air. As Naruto was about dive and taste the honey they heard a voice, "Naruto-Niichan, what are you doing to Erza-Neechan?" They all looked towards the direction and saw it was Orange haired big breast girl

"Well you see Orihime-chan I am err playing, yeah I am playing Doctor-doctor." The trio sweat dropped

"Ok. But play later Kaa-chan is calling you." She said with same air of innocence as she left the field doing hopes like a rabbit

"Sorry ladies I must leave Mini-ma is calling." He leaved reluctantly because he did not want to raise the wrath of Gureifia. Leaving behind horny ladies.

**Some days later**

It Was a normal day at Namikaze family. It was dinner time, most of the Namikaze family members were present on the dinner table. Miya sitting on the head chair of the table while Naruto on her right side and Kushina on the left. On Kushina's side Erza, Rias and Naruko were sitting while on Naruto's side Orihime was sitting beside him. Orihime was daughter of Gureifia; Gureifia in total had five daughters. Four of her daughters were on mission. Gureifia was doing her self-appointed job of maid as she was ordering other maid's to bring the good on the table. After putting the various cuisines on the table she sat beside Orihime.

Miya was the head of the Namikaze family, while she took retirement she still did council meetings as a Head while looked after the Namikaze corps. "Kushina, how's the work going on the site for our new factory." Asked Miya

"It's going well. The residential people have agreed to move to our other site. Some of their family members are staying for employment." You see few months ago they bought 2000 acre of land on the North West of fire country. It was 369 km away from the border of Waterfall country. The place was rich with iron ore and other minerals. But it was preoccupied by population. At first the people rejected to move but after some persuasion they agreed to move to new spot. They were given 1.5 times money of their lands and employment of two members from each family. It was sweet deal for them.

"It's good to hear, what about the deal with the Snow country."

"Koyuki-sama wants some time for the completion of the prototype armour." After last war Elemental Nations began to study the sentinels. Snow country reverse engineered the technology and was creating robots and armours with them. Snow country with Namikaze corps would then supply these modern weaponry to the rest for defence.

"Sweet." She then turned towards Erza and Rias "What's the status on your Mission and training."

"They are easy B-A rank missions, and training is also going well." Spoke Erza

"I have been doing advance training for my wind manipulation, hopefully create a jutsu or two." Said Rias but at the end they both gave sour look towards Naruto who chuckled nervously

"You Naruko-Chan."

"Same old same old, stuck at the academy as teacher." She replied nonchalantly

"Orihime-chan how is your college going." Orihime was bubbly nature girl, a very innocent girl. Unlike her family she didn't want to become Shinobi and hated violence. The world of Shinobi was too cruel for her heart. So she chooses to become a civilian doctor. Currently she was doing her degree at Fire capital.

The Namikaze supported her decision. Naruto always supported her. He absolutely adored her. He liked her air-headiness, her pure heart and especially her weird cooking. But sometimes be feared for her. He feared that someone might use her. The thought itself makes his blood boil. But he knew one day she would wed someone and leave them for her new home.

Currently he was feeding her soup, she gulped it "Its going good, me and Tatsuki-chan made some new friend. Though the professor looks weirdly at me." At this Naruto released KI his brother signal tingling and knowing what intentions the teacher has, but it vanished when Orihime spoke again "But after Tatsuki and Kurosaki-kun talked to him he was normal."

"Really, well next time we meet remind me to thank Tatsuki-chan and scowly-face." He said with while he began to think how tor... I mean talk to that professor, but rest of the family shuddered when they saw the evil prank grin on his face.

"Well from professor I remembered have any one of you have seen my script for next novel. I have to submit it to Jiraiya-sensei for publication." He said not fearing for his health because he knew that every member on the table was fan of Icha-Icha: Antarvasna except Orihime.

"Sorry Naruto-kun we didn't saw it." Was the reply of everyone, but what he missed was a nervous Orihime playing with the hem of her shirt.

**Few hours later**

After the dinner everyone went towards their room to take a good-night sleep, Naruto doing the same. Currently he exited his bathroom, he just took a shower. A towel was around his waist while using another towel to dry his hair.

He heard a knock on his door, he opened it and was surprised to see Orihime but what shocked him she was holding his script for new novel. The entire colour from his face drained. If Orihime had the script then she must have read it. She was a curious cat after all. First she saw him and Crimson princess doing (well not completely) stuff and if she read the script, then it was doom. Naruto was mentally kicking himself, he got careless and now his innocent sister... Damn it

"Please come in Hime-chan." He signed in defeat

She came in, "Nii-chan is this script you were looking for." She asked

"Yes, by chance did you read it?"

She blushed and nodded her head. Naruto sighed; he knew that in medical college she would learn about Sex but what in this script was beyond textbook knowledge. _The name of the new novel was 'Sperm Therapy'; it was a story of a 20year old woman. Even though she was 20 puberty didn't hit her well. She was lacking femine body, her breasts were no-where near A, and she barely had pubic hair. Her name was Sakiri Hano. Due to this she doesn't get suitor for marriage._

_Her widow mother Meki Hano was very worried for her. But like a ray of hope a famous Gynecologist Menma Senu visited their city and was camping for One year. After much difficulty she got appointment. After lots of test and thorough check up of her vagina, Dr Menma concluded his results. "Her problem is deep but if we do perform a surgery she can get normal like the girls her age." He said_

_"How much money is required?" She asked "Around 40-50 lakh ryo." She gasped, it was too much. Even if she sold everything she was unable to afford it. "Please Sensei we can't afford this isnt their another way or treatment." She pleaded, Tears began to form in Sakiri's eye, and once again life has failed her._

_Dr Menma couldn't see their disappointed faces so he spoke, " There is another way but the matter is, are you ready to do it." He spoke_

_"What we have to do Sensei?" She asked "Come inside with me." He pushed the button for calling his wife cum Nurse Sina Guha. Once they were inside he spoke "This therapy is very cheap and can be done easily. Its name is Sperm therapy. If you are ready to do it Sakiri has to consume deoxidized sperms daily." Meki gasped now she knew why Dr Menma brought them inside. "Can we have a day to think on it?" She asked "Of course come tomorrow, if yes we shall continue our talk."_

_After much thinking Meki and Sakiri accepted the treatment, the next day Dr Menma ordered his wife to qive a blowjob in front of Sakiri to show her how to consume sperms directly from penis without air touching it i.e. deoxidized sperms. He told Sina to teach her on dummy first for weak and after a weak asked to perform on him._

_Meki asked her nephew Nato Uha to help her sister in terms of sperms. Nato asked some help from his friends to help his cousin. After six months Sakiri got her first menstruation period. Her vaginal hole was increasing in size. The therapy was showing its colour. Her body began to chance as she became more feminine. Her breast increased in size. At once no one use to look at her but now she has a horde of fanboys but she loved Nato. After 2year she got first sexual experience and later married Nato. Thus happy ending_

_Well this in mild term, the novel had it in very deep and graphic._

He was brought out from his trip by Orihime who tugging at his towel. He looked towards her "Can I ask you something Nii-chan?" She asked

"Absolutely Hime-chan."

"Will you do this stuff with me she asked with?" She asked with blush on her face

Naruto was shocked; his perversion has corrupted her innocence. "Orihime do you even know what are you asking?" He asked in serious voice

"Yes Orihime knows what she is talking about. It's known as sex, it is performed by two people who love each other. And Orihime loves Nii-chan." She said with puffed cheeks

"Yes I know Orihime loves her Nii-chan but its different kind of love." He tried to argue

"But I saw Kurosaki-kun doing the same thing to Mila, Sung and Appaci." These three were daughter of Ichigo's Aunt Tia "And you were doing the same with Erza-chan that day. May be you don't love Orihime." She said as she tears began to form in his eye

Naruto didn't know what to do, his sweet innocent sister was asking him to do something he never thought of doing with her. If he rejected her today, she might stay quiet for few time but some her curiosity may bring doom. Some low life or that asshole professor may take advantage of her. It made his blood run cold. Like hell he will let them touch her. He will do what she asked because he loved her. Until an hour ago she was his innocent sister. And now she was talking with passion.

Caving into her wishes Naruto held her by her hips and made her sit on his lap. He places his head on her shoulder and began to whisper in her here ear. "I didn't know my baby sister has become adult." He said as she slowly massaged her knockers.

"I am adult; I will be 17 next month." (16 is the age of consent)

He mock cried, but steadily he massaged her tits harder making her moan more. "Tell me Hime-chan has anyone touched your breast like this." He said as he removed her T-shirt and removed her bra. Taking her left nipple in-between his finger he pinched them while began to suck the other one.

"N-no Nii-chan is the first boy to touch them." She stuttered due to the ecstasy she was feeling. "I am feeling weird down there."

"Feeling weird? Where?" He asked

"Down there, you know there." She said

"Mou Hime-chan you would have to guild my hand to that place. And it's normal for girls you age to feel like this."

Gathering enough courage she removed her sweat pants and brought her hands inside her panties. Reaching its destination Naruto's finger began to show magic as played with her soaked cunny

"Nii-chan is touching at my perverted place and is making me feel good."

"I am happy that I am doing my job nicely." He removed his hands making her groan, he showed his fingers to her "Look Hime-chan how wet you are down there." And then proceeded to lick them clean, Orihime covered her face in embarrassment.

Naruto got up positioned himself inside her legs. He removed her panties and took a whip of it. He placed a hand around her waist to hold her down and made her to spread her leg. He saw her pink virgin pussy. He parted her lips and sucked his teeth when he saw he flinching hole with a fully intact hymen. He gave a lick to her pussy as she felt a current going through her body. He poked his small finger causing her hiss.

"Sorry Hime-chan it hurts first time." He said with a apologetically face she nodded her head

Naruto then slowly began to lap on her juices making her scream in pleasure; he took 30 minutes to make her relax just by licking. He picked her up made stay on all fours. He removed his towel and went towards the dressing table and picked up a bottle of Vaseline. Taking the necessary amount he rubbed the Vaseline on his cock and same amount on her pussy to lubricate. He went behind her and began to tease her folds with his cock. Rubbing his rod on the circumference on of her hole as she slowly pushed his junk inside her. "Nii-chan." She cried in pain "Shhh shhh Hime-chan." He tried to console her as rubbed her belly.

Carefully and slowly pushed inside and then in one stroke sheathed his cock inside her warm hole. Damn it was the tightest pussy he ever felt. But he was not going to enjoy it because Orihime was crying in pain. He kissed her trying to ease her pain. Then he began to move his cock going inside then coming out. For 10 minutes he took it softer and slower.

After some time he grabbed her breast and pulled her with him. His chest touching her back fully while both of them on their knees in vertical position. The pain was fading and she began to enjoy as Naruto kept going his motion.

"Nii-chan is making me feel so good." She said with a happy face "Orihime wants more." She said with passion and lewd voice

"Oh my I think I and awoke nympho." He said jokingly

"Nii-chan more. I love you Nii-chan." She declared her love for him

"I love you too Hime-chan." He then took out his cock out of her honey pot and picked her up once again. Orihime hooked her legs around his waist and self-implanted his cock in her cunny. Naruto held her by her buttocks while kissing her and his strokes still going on.

His hot hard rod gyrating against her soft muscles, her pussy clamping on his cock. They both were in ecstasy. Enjoying the every moment of the carnal desire. It didn't took much time for her to reach her peak as with a cry she came

"I am cumming Nii-chan." She yelled

"Me too. Here take it all." He said as he shooted ropes after ropes of semen inside her. It tool few minutes to get down but they were relaxed now. Now sleeping on his bed her head on his chest both were taking breathes. "That was awesome Nii-chan." She said in her same happy voice Naruto loved so much

"Yeah it was." As he kissed her once again, circling his hands around her in protective manner and drifting towards sleep.

_**AN:-**__** Phew, I have been studying too much. I began to feel heavy and I didn't had lappy or pc to play which is my way of relaxing. I was going to explode. But then I thought why don't I try and write on my broke phone. Somehow I completed this chapter. I don't know if it's good or bad, I just wrote to relax. Wrote it to throw the tightness and heaviness away.**_

_**As you must have seen I changed the some powers of characters. Rias uses wind manipulation like a pro, Gureifia is earth style and super-fast.**_

_**Now there remain 4 more sisters of Orihime. If you have anyone in mind, no matter whichever Anime or Game tell me your favourite. I will post a vote and chose 4 from them. Send the name in review or Pm.**_

_**BUT PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED IT.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbours **_


	5. Help my Mother

_**Family with Benefit**_

Hey guys I'm back with next chapter. _So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. If I somehow owed Naruto then after the completing Canon I would have made manga and videos of my favourite fanfic (and I would pay the writer for their work) so currently I own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**

**WARNING: This Fic contains mature theme of sex, incest and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like it, TRY not to read.**

**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**

**Gratitude: I would like to thank those who took time to review. Thank you to those who chose me and/or my fic as their favorite and/or alert list occupant.**

_**Help my Mother**_

Orihime woke up at 3:30 am, vacation or not she wanted to study for the upcoming exam. She was a smart hard worker. By becoming an excellent Doctor she wanted to make her family proud, especially her Niichan. Talking about her Niichan, she remembered what they did last night. She blushed as the images of their love making flashed before her eyes. She remembered how he handled the situation delicately, with extreme care and love he deflowered her and converted her from a girl to woman, his woman.

She shook her head as she came out of the memory lane as she performed the morning rituals. At sharp 4:00 am she began her studies. Naruto was still sleeping. Orihime would giggle now and then as she heard the cute snoring of her Niichan. At 8:00 am she stopped her work to take a break.

She lay down beside Naruto, supporting herself with one hand she began to play with his hair. Drawing rings on his head she moved her hands towards his whiskered cheeks giving them a nice rub. She wanted to yell Kawai as she heard him purring but stopped herself as her voice would break his sleep. She continued her action for next 7 minutes and removed her hand. Naruto pouted in sleep as she stopped as if he was missing the petting. She giggled as she saw his pouty cute face.

Orihime bends down to give him a kiss to turn his frown upside down. Their lips connected for few second as she blushed heavily. She liked the feeling of his rough lips on her soft ones. She wanted more as once again she dipped her lips to his. This time a little deeper.

She moved back to see his face but a pair of hand caught her and she was now full body press on Naruto. Sleepily Naruto opened his eyes and said "My-my, what a little naughty sister you are, kissing your Onii-chan in his sleep. How bold of you."

Hearing this Orihime gained a hot full body flush as Naruto words rang in her head plus his hands were now groping her bountiful tush. "Orihime wanted to wake Niichan with kisses so that he will have good day." Said still blushing Orihime

"Is it that, and I thought maybe you wanted to continue what we did last night. So hopeless of me thinking that my Imouto needed more love from her Niichan." He said teasingly in mock sorrow

Taking his words seriously Orihime thought that she made her brother sad "No, no Orihime wanted more love from Niichan but she didn't want to disturb her Niichan's sleep." She spoke hurriedly and in worry

Naruto hugged her tightly and patted her head softly "I was kidding Hime-chan, no need to worry." If some asked him who was his favourite sister among his nine sisters, Naruto at first would say he loves all his sisters equally and does not play favouritism, but if you keep pestering him, asking even if by smallest margin who he loves the most then you would get the answer.

The answer would be 'Orihime', why? The first reason would be her Orange hair. There is no denying in the fact that Orange was his most favourite color. Followed by several reason which would be; her bubbly and kind nature. In the world of Shinobi, the child ninja lose their innocence at very young age. Seeing her and talking with her would lift some of his burden. He tried to fill the gap in heart with her smile it was a reminder of what he lost, her airheadness and much more.

"So where are my kisses that you were going to give me?" He asked playfully

"Here they are." Said Orihime as she kissed him

Naruto who was now having a hard-on began to rub it to Orihime's core. She moaned and Naruto took the chance as he snaked his tongue inside her mouth as he deepened the kiss. With his left hand he hiked her skirt and began to massage her lower cheeks, her right hand was roaming on her back.

Naruto shifted as Orihime was now on her back with him between her still kissing and groping her. Ending the kiss he asked "Do you want more love?"

"Hai, Orihime wants lots of love from her Niichan." Without further ado he removed her shirt and skirt. She was down to white cotton bra and panties. He once again bent down and began to lick her neck, attacking the sensitive part of it with his lips, tongue and teeth. Orihime mewled as she felt pleasure running through her body.

Naruto removed the last offending pieces of cloth from Orihime's body; he saw that her panties were soaked with intoxicating juices and its smell was breath taking. He latched his mouth on her breast and began to suckle on it as his free hand went near honey pot. He pushed two digits in and began to massage her inner walls.

"Ahhh ahhha ahhh Kyaaaaaaa." Was all could she say as she was reaching her end "Niichan is making Orihime very happy." Her inner walls were now clenching on his finger as she climaxed

He removed his clothes and was about to penetrate but she stopped him "Let Orihime too make her Niichan happy." Naruto raised an eyebrow about what she planned for "How would you do that?" he asked

"Let me show you." She said, taking his hand she made him sit on the edge of the bed. She sat in-between his legs. She fisted his cock for couple of time and licked underside. She felt the taste a little bitter but after eating so much of mix god knows what kind of food she didn't mind it. She took his cockhead into her mouth and began bop up and down slowly.

Naruto hissed in pleasure and little pain, as her first BJ she was amateur at it. Slowly-slowly she took half of his dick and increased her speed. After sometime she stopped releasing his penis with a pop she places it between her twin pillows and mashed them together. She began to move giving him a tit job. Naruto didn't know what to say. His dick was trapped between on the softest pair of awesome tits.

"Nice work Hime-chan, keep going." He said as he was reaching the point where he would shoot his cum out of the body. Hearing the praise Orihime increased the speed and within couple of minute his dick began to spew his baby batter all over her.

Orihime opened her mouth as took his cum inside her mouth. She liked the warm and salty taste of it. His cum was all over her tits and face. She scooped every single bit of it and licked it clean. "Orihime thinks she found her favourite cream." She said with a satisfied tone

Naruto chuckled a little bit "I am happy to hear that." He carried her back on the bed. He lay down as she was beside him. "Now your Niichan wants to see how much you love him."

Getting some idea Orihime climbed on top of him and got in **Cowgirl position**. His dick was on full mast once again. She placed his cock on the doorstep of her pussy as she slowly descended down.

"Niichan's thing is going into Orihime's perverted place and is making her feel good." She said as she placed hands on his chest while he place his hand on her hips to support and guide her "Hime-chan you are so tight, you snatch is squeezing my dick hard." With time she increased he speed

Both were near their end "Ahhhh" they both came with a cry. Orihime collapsed on Naruto as he hugged her and kissed her forehead "You were good Hime-chan and your Niichan loved it."

"Thanks Niichan and I love you." She said

"And I love you too." He replied and picked her to take a bath together

**Sometime later**

Naruto after good bye to Orihime and his family went out for his date. This time his date was Inuzuka Hana, Naruto and Hana had met way back. Naruto while practising a new technique injured a fox in the forest. Seeing the animal in pain Naruto decided to take care of him till he was ok.

Naruto took the injured fox to the vet clinic for treatment. Hana who was vet doctor was on duty at that time. Hana Inuzuka is a chūnin from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan, as well as an excellent and respected veterinary medical-nin. Her canine companions are ninken triplets: the Three Haimaru Brothers.

Hana has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as "nose"). Hana usually wears the beige Konoha medic uniform when on duty in the village and during battle wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair.

"Excuse me miss, can you check this little fellow for me. He was injured by accident." Spoke Naruto

"Please bring him inside and let me check him." Hana started checking the wounds, looking how much damage was caused. Naruto watched as she with grace attended the fox with care.

"Are you by any chance related to Kiba?" he asked

"Yes I am, he is my younger brother. Why do you ask?"

"Well he and I are in the same class, and it's hard to believe that Kiba has such beautiful sister." He complemented her freely

Hana blushed but continued her work "Kiba never told me about you."

"Really, I think I may know why."

"What would be the reason?"

"I think he was afraid, as he knows when girls meet me they began to fall for my awesome charm. May be he tried to protect you." He said cheekily

"Yeah, right." She said with sarcasm "Nice pick up line." She snorted

"Did it work?"

"It might have worked if I was looking for a boyfriend. I am currently very busy here in clinic plus I am working to take over the duty of next clan head."

"So I would have to try again in the future for success, ne." he said with confidence

Hana laughed at this, clearly from what she heard about him from general populous he was stubborn. "Here he is patched. Bring him couple of more time for dressing his wounds."

"Oh my, using animal to see me again. Nice use of profession." He said laughing

She giggled at his antics. True to his words Naruto with his charms got to go on dates with Hana. From various dates he found that Hana is more laid-back, and more even-tempered than her little brother, Kiba and even her mother Tsume although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine.

Hana is a very loving individual, who has been seen looking after Kiba and the house while Tsume was away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, as her mending of Naruto bitten pants when one of the dog bite him during spar left something to be desired, resembling sutures more than sewing. She is also quite affectionate to her little brother as well as her dogs.

After the date was over Hana and Naruto were relaxing on the balcony sitting on a relaxing chair. Hana was sitting on Naruto's lap with her back pressed to Naruto's chest, with his arms around her. Both were gazing at the stars. "Something on your mind Hana-chan?" he asked

"Nothing." She replied

"There is something bothering you, even you are with me physically you are away mentally."

"Really it's nothing Naruto-kun."

Tilting her head he kissed her lightly "Now seriously drop the act and tell me what is bothering you?"

She sighed, damn his stubbornness "Sorry I was distracted because I am worried about my mother."

"What happened to Tsume-Sama, is she alright." He asked

"You know my father left my mom long time ago for another woman."

"Yes, I know. What a fool he was to leave such a nice woman."

"How can you say she is nice woman, you two didn't interact much." She asked with her eye brows raised

"Well I am dating you and from it I found out that you are a very beautiful nice lady and you are her daughter and from what heard fruit doesn't falls far from tree."

She blushed and giggles at his romantic plus encouraging statement "What if I took my behaviour from father side?"

"Na, from little whatever I know I conclude that your father couldn't handle your mother, but looking at you, you not only handle Tsume-Sama but also Kiba. So I am sure your mother genes are stronger here." He explained

"Thanks and as I was saying I feel that my mom is feeling lonely. Me dating you and my kid brother that civilian girl Tamaki, I feel that mom is thinking along the line 'now both my children are grown up and dating, they will soon leave with me all alone in this house.'"

"What makes you think that?"

"Her mood keeps changing, she is not eating properly, her sleeping time has changed and top of that I found her crying couple of time. Once I confronted her to ask why she was crying, she lied to me that something went in her eyes during mission. I am worried about her."

"Tsume-Sama is strong woman, I known she will come out of it. In a life of windowed or divorced woman's life there comes a time when they feel completely lonely. Take example of Miya Maxi-Maa, she too had that same problem."

"But last time I saw her she seemed to be extremely happy. What magic did the Namikaze performed to make her like this?" she asked

Naruto began to scratch the back of his head as he blushed lightly "Hearing to Kaa-Chan's advice I impregnated her."

"What!"

"Yeah." He chuckled nervously

She turned around and took hold of his package and him the sluttiest smile with her best bed room eyes "Why don't you tell me from the beginning." She purred, and he told her everything

"Then it's final. You will help my mom." She said as she fisted his cock above his pant

"How?" he asked

"I have a plan."

**Few days later**

In the Inuzuka compound, half a dozen youth were sitting in clan heads home. They were Naruto, Hana and 4 Inuzuka women. They were cousin and aunt of Hana. They were giggling like a schoolgirl on their first date. "Mou Naruto-Kun you promised that you will give us a private reading of your new book." Said Hana

"Yes Naruto-Sama, you said you would." Said Hana's cousin

"Did I really said that?" he questioned

"Yes, you did." Came the chorus of the five ladies

"A promise is promise. So here it begins"

_"The name of the story is __**Reversal of Situation in train.**__"(lel Reversal situation is the name of OST in Naruto Shippuden) He Narrated "A local train whose work is to carry passenger within the city. Most of them were students of School, college, and some were employee of various companies." _He read out so loudly that even a person in another locked room could hear him, and it so happened that Tsume was sleeping in her room but his voice was waking up

_"This story is about such two individual. A first year college student and middle aged hot woman. The woman was divorcee, as her husband left her because he was always busy in office work, unable to give him time. Her name was Naomi, she was in early 40's but her body was taught and sexy. Being a business woman required her to be in perfect figure. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and a sharp angular face with thick rosy lips." _Tsume who was awake due to his voice now listening to his stories, she was trying to sleep after a bad mission but his voice so damn high

_"The boy was 17-18 years old, tan skinned, with black hair and round face he possessed black eyes. He was shorter in height with respect to the woman, and wore spectacles. Both were passengers of this particular train, traveling on week days to reach their college/company." _Tsume felt something familiar about the description of the woman, but the hell with it she wanted to go back to sleep

_"The woman took out her mobile pushed some buttons and took flashless photo of the boy she was infatuated with. A couple of month ago she found the boy in the train and she fell in first sight love with him. The train stopped on their destination as the passengers went on their different path. The woman reached her home and opened her secret room. She switched on the light, and there were photos of the boy from different angle, shape. Some were portrayed, somewhere drawn on canvas. 'Oh my darling when will I able to tell you how much I love you.' She spoke to the photo as if she was waiting him to animate out of it. Removing her pant and undies she held the latest photo up and began to masturbate to him." _He stopped and sipped some water for his dry mouth, but inside the room Tsume was tossing on the bed

Naruto saw that each of the woman where blushing and looking at him to continue, clearing his throat he continued "_Couple of days went by as everything went similar. On one fortunate day the crowd was large. The train was fully packed. The boy whose name was Taichi was about to exit the train but due to the crowd he was thrown back and fortunately he crashed into Naomi. Due to the height difference his face was nestled between the D-cup of Naomi with her hands above his crotch._"

"_Naomi who had experienced some cases of train molestation remembered how some perverts in the train would molest ladies when it was too much of crowd. Finding her love interest so close to her body, the gears in head moved as she smirked. She will do Reversal Situation of Train molestation, instead of getting molested she will mol- ahem make her move on Taichi._"

"_Fluidly moving her hand she removed his zip and inserted her hand to fish out his cock. As his cock was soft it came out easily. Taichi stiffened as he felt his penis was getting molested by the lady in the front. 'Wh-what are you doing?' he stuttered. She placed her finger on his lips to shut him up. She began to stroke his cock as it became hardened. Due to the movement of the train and people pushing her handjob was erratic. Few people saw it but paid no mind, as if it was normal. She kept going on and after some time he came, spilling his milk on her hand and dress. She licked it clean hungrily._"

By this time the ladies were rubbing their thighs together, Naruto gave a cocky smirk at this "_She took hold of his hand and guided them to her core as she forced him to finger her. The train stopped as it reached the final station. Not being able to get her release she dragged the poor boy with her towards ladies bathroom, and like a puppet he followed her._" The door opened with a bang as a very angry Tsume was standing there, she was wearing a white wife beater and grey sweat pants and from the looks of it with no bra and panties

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick.

"How are you Tsume-Sama." Said Naruto

"Hey mom." Hana greeted

"Do you want sake Tsume." Asked her sister

"I don't want the fucking sake, I want sleep. I am trying to a nap, I had a shitty mission. And here you are laughing and giggling, I live here too." Said Tsume

"We are sorry, we didn't know that we were that loud and you were home." Said Hana, though she lied as it was part of her plan

"Yeah-yeah, keep your voice down not everyone wants to listen to your story. So keep it down or you will be facing a very angry me." She said as she went towards her room, but Naruto's eyes were on her buttocks as they shake with each steps

After watching her go in Naruto continued his story in low voice, but due to sensitive hearing Tsume could still hear it. 'Damn that brat and his stench' thought Tsume, it was bothering her

The first time she felt this was few days ago when she entered Hana's room and got the smell of heavy sex were Hana's and Naruto's smell was mixed. Subconsciously her hands moved towards her breast as she began to kneed them as an image of her giving blowjob flashed in her mind, not just any BJ a very hard-core Bj were she was gagging for breath.

The second time was she saw him naked in the kitchen when he came down to drink water, Hana's smell was all over him. She hiked her wife beater up and exposed her teats to air. The same image flashed in her mind this time with a voice 'Yeah take it bitch' and that voice was familiar

Then she found his boxer in Hana's clothes when she took them for laundry. The boxer had strong musky smell on it and she remembered she masturbated with it. More images flashed in her mind, this time her being on hand and knee as she was dragged by hair as she was slapped by an unknown person

She lowered her swear pants and moved her fingers on her sensitive core; she flicked her fingers on her. Another image flashed, the unknown man was spitting on her rosebud to lubricate it. Using both his index finger to stretch her asshole wider.

With her pants still tangling on her legs she was dry humping pillow, that's when she heard knock on the door

Naruto was finishing his story "_And they fucked each other in the ladies toilet. After getting dressed, they both came out. Naomi was now feeling guilty. 'I am sorry I forced you to have sex with a stranger.' She said, 'Don't worry.' He replies 'I had my eyes on you too from some days.' As he showed her his mobile which contained various pictures of her in train. They both looked at each other as they began to laugh, thus started a strange love story. Chapter 1 END_" the ladies clapped softly as she stood up and went towards Tsume's room and knocked on door

"Tsume-Sama it's me Naruto."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry. Can I come in."

"I-I no get the fuck out of her." Clearly she was not in good mood

"Hey, please. I feel bad for before. I just want to apologise real quick."

She sighed "Ok, hold on." She adjusted her dress to look decent and sat on the sofa "Alright come-in but make it quick."

The door opened as Naruto came in "Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or to disturb you. I should have known that not everybody is comfortable hearing such kind of story. I am nice guy; I didn't mean to disturb you. So sorry. I want to be cool with you. Will you accept my apology?"

"Hmmm, the only way I will accept your apology is when you get on your hand and knees and beg for an apology."

"Really?"

"Yes." Naruto wanting to make amends and play as the plan got on his hand and knees, he joined his hand

"I ask you to forgive. Do you accept now or do you want me do something more for you." He said

The last clicked something in her mind she got up from the sofa and came face to face with him 'Anything you say' she thought "I want you to rip my clothes of and fuck me."

"Huh." Was his intelligent reply

"You heard me, I want you to choke me, slap me, gag me and fuck me hard, and more than you ever fucked a girl before."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said

"Did you not hear me, or are you just whole talk and no action." She held his shirt in grip

Naruto went for kiss but Tsume stopped him by placing hand on his mouth "Don't make love to me or make me fall in love. Just fuck me and fuck me real hard." She said as she channelled chakra as he nails and teeth became sharper

"So you want to play huh." Said Naruto as he too channelled chakra, Kurama's Chakra

_**WARNIGN: The next lemon is extremely hard core, like wild angry sex, beast in heat sex (Not bestiality), if you can't handle it, don't read it.**_

"Oh yeah I want to play, but I won't go easy on you." She snarled and jumped on Naruto, they tumbled down with Tsume on top as she punched Naruto on face to make angry. It worked as Naruto eyes became red with black slit like Kurama

Tsume went for second punch but Naruto caught her wrist and pinned her down under him. He placed his knees on her hands to immobilize them as he strangled her neck with left hand. He began to choke her moderate force and used his right hand to slap her

"So the bitch" slap "wants hard" slap "huh?" slap

"Yes, yes. Slap me like the dirty whore I am." She said as took sadistic pleasure in her own torture, so yeah she will milk this opportunity. In her life time she didn't found a single male who would dominate like this

Naruto held her by hair and dragged her near the bed and made her sit on her knees. He unbuttoned his pants, with his cock in excited mode he slapped her "Now open your mouth, slut." He ordered

The moment she opened her mouth Naruto in one move shoved his dick whole in her mouth reaching her throat. Tsume gagged due to the sheer size of the one eyed monster. With a brutal force he began to face fuck her, without taking out his cock out her thrusted his hips rapidly.

He removed his cock, which was shining due to the saliva coating on it. Tsume whizzed as she took breath through her mouth and nose but she was drooling like crazy, her lower face and breast tainted by her spit. Naruto once again thrusted his hips and pushed his dick back in her mouth.

This time he closed her nose, not giving her chance to breath fucked her face with more fervour. Tsume in movement of struggle and top pleasure cupped his balls and gave it _squeeze. _Naruto roared in pain letting go.

Tsume was now on her all four as Naruto was standing some distance away from her. "Oh you need serious punishment for what you did."

"Come then." Naruto Shunshined and jumped on her back making her fall on her stomach, her hips were slightly in air. Keeping pressure on her upper body he spanked her. Not just any spank, a super strength spank. Pain and pleasure was felt by Tsume as she struggled but Naruto Kept spanking.

"You like it."

"Yes, I want more."

"You will get more."

He could clearly see how aroused she was as he saw the wetness on the pants crotch. Naruto tore her sweat pants on her ass and crotch region and got the strong smell of her arousal making him hornier and beast. In on strike he pushed three fingers in her snatch

"Uwahhhh" cries Tsume, and moved his fingers in and out with more force. When Naruto felt that she was about to cum, he flipped her on her back and took position between her legs and began to eat her cunt. He used his sharp teeth to tease and bite her.

Tsume had other plan; she moved her legs and caught Naruto in Hells Gate lock. Even though he was losing air he didn't stopped, he kept licking her snatch. With every increase in pleasure Tsume increased her pressure on the lock. She was once again close to coming but Naruto picked her up and BOOOOM

He power bombed her on the table, breaking the poor table. Tsume grip got loosed little bit and taking the opportunity Naruto pushed his index finger up her ass and wiggled it. Effective immediately with a primal roar Tsume came

"Haaaaaaaaa" Naruto picked her up and place her on bed such that only her head was hanging out of bed in air. He stood near bed with her head between his legs. He stuffed his cock back in her mouth and then began the brutal pile driver.

His whisker marks became darker as he too was reaching orgasm. He spewed his cum directly in throat. He moved away as Tsume began to cough as his milk was pouring out of her mouth.

"Is that enough or would like more taste of it." He asked

"More." She said with lust filled eyes, she couldn't remember when the last time she felt such pleasure was. I was really the earth shattering Orgasm.

Shakily she stood up and again jumped on him; she dug her sharp finger nail in chest and gave a bite on his neck. Naruto hissed in pain but caught her and crashed her into the wall. Following her example he dug his finger nail on her ass and bit her breast.

He positioned his cock on her pussy and stuffed it completely as she started fucking her harder and faster. He channelled Chakra in his hips to supplement his moment

"You filthy beast, you are tearing me apart. Yes, Yes keep going. Ruin my pussy." Tsume shouted in glee

With every minute he fucked her harder, he was thrusting with no mercy. Even though Naruto was not fan sadomacho, Tsume wanted it. So he did what the host wanted.

Naruto removed his cock out. He turned her, now she was facing wall. He reinserted her penis into her. "Who are you?" he asked

"I am dirty little whore."

"Who do you belong to?" he spanked her

"I belong to you." She roared as she felt sting on her butt

"What are you to me." He asked

"I am your cock sleeve, your personal cum dumpster."

"Yes you are." And he increased his speed

She was ready to become his slave, but she was one of those slaves who always went against their master so that they could get punished.

"I am cumming." He declare

"Me tooo." He unloaded his load inside her vagina

They both stopped for couple of minute as they took few breaths. They both locked eye at each and got ready for second round. They both hopped at each other, but Naruto caught her and jumped in air and sat on the roof with the help of Tree walking technique.

Tsume was below him or techniqually she was above. They were in now in the position called _**True Doggy style. **_The difference between _**True Doggy style and Doggy style/Monkey style **_was in _**True Doggy style **_the chest of the male must be fully in contact with back of the female, whereas in _**Doggy style/Monkey style **_only hips are in contact. The advantage of _**True Doggy style **_is extra simulation due to rubbing of larger skin area.

He lined his member to her rosebud and pushed it slowly this time. "Kyaaaa" came the girly scream of Tsume as she felt her ass getting split in half

Naruto place his hand on her mouth to stop her scream and pushed his cock further in. Tears began to come out her eyes due to immense pain she was feeling and his hand was stopping her scream. Naruto was now balls deep in her arse. He removed his hand and moved towards her clit. He rubbed her down slowly and inserted one finger in her pussy.

Against the gravity he pumped his hips into her, with each stroke pain by ebbing out as it was replace by pleasure. "You are so tight Tsume-chan." He said "I just fucking love fucking your ass, it's so warm and tight."

"You are not yourself too bad. Average at best." She taunted

"Average you say, then let me give my best." He inserted three fingers in snatch and channelled lightning chakra in his dick and finger making them high frequency vibrator.

"Oh my God, OH MY GOD." She cried as he was successful in hitting her both G-spot at once. She was coming waves after waves. But Naruto was done as he increased his pace. In a span of 20 minutes she felt 25 orgasms. She was on the verge of losing consciousness but Naruto didn't allow her as he channelled more chakra into her.

After 6 minutes Naruto came into her ass, his dick was shooting baby batter for the next 13 seconds in her arse. Due to the orgasm Naruto lost control and crashed into the bed. His fall broke the bed. Tsume was lying above him with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eye were glassy and what looked like her soul coming out her pussy with same expression.

**While everything was going inside**

Naruto left and went inside Tsume's room, after some time they felt KI coming out of the room, followed by sounds crashing of things. No one dared to move as they were cowering in the corner. After 3 hours which felt like eternity everything stopped.

Hana gathering her courage went towards the door and opened, the ladies were following her. The moment they opened the door they were attacked by the strong smell of sex. They saw Naruto and Tsume both lying on broken bed, they were smoking weed.

On the other hand the room was complete mess, things scattered everywhere. Furniture broken beyond repair. Both were sweaty and what looked like each other's love juices on them.

None the less Hana smiled as she saw the satisfied look on her mother's face and thumbs up from Naruto.

_**AN:- How was that. I am looking forward for your reviews. **_

**Take care of yourself and your neighbours **


End file.
